


【银赫】I

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 7





	【银赫】I

*带上李总SS6的solo舞台(dear two)手铐的模  
样上身李盒

*再带上一点A宰日巡的VCR影片上身对  
待李盒

*我也不知道为什么李总要SM李盒

——————————————————

再次睁开眼睛的时候是陌生的墙面，李赫宰头还有些晕晕的，想按压自己的太阳穴尝试缓解头痛，却发现双手被牢牢的铐在身后上方固定在墙上的栏杆上。  
李赫宰慌张的扯著手腕上的束缚，银色的手铐被扯出清脆的撞击声回荡在房间内。  
环顾了四周除了自己以外没有其他人的迹像。房间配置的很简单，墙壁像是砖块屋一块一块的堆叠，有些砖块缺角了，上头还有乾硬的泥土。墙上没有任何的东西，除了自己上方的一条横栏杆之外。地板是粗糙的木质材料，离自己大概三十公尺的地方有一个和自己身高差不多的破旧櫃子，李赫宰的直觉告诉他裡面一定有不好的东西。  
更糟糕的是，李赫宰发现自己的双腿使不出力气，自己现在呈现跪在地板的姿势，双手又被束缚著丝毫不能动弹。而自己的裤子还不是本身的裤子。  
啪的一声，电灯被关掉，瞬间丧失的视线让李赫宰怕的绷紧身体，他不敢轻举妄动就连呼吸也缓慢起来，可在发出电灯开关的声音后便又没有了任何气息。  
十分钟过去，他聽见皮鞋的声音朝自己走了过来。李赫宰屏住呼吸尝试让自己冷静下来，虽然视线早就习惯了黑暗，但由于害怕所以早在电灯关掉后便紧紧的闭上眼睛。  
「嗤。」熟悉的笑声传入耳里，李赫宰猛的睁开眼睛，果然看见那和自己一模一样的人。  
「又是你！你到底想幹嘛！放开我！」李赫宰猛烈的挣扎，对着眼前的人大声的吼著，像只生气的幼猫，没有任何杀伤力。  
银赫走到一旁打开电灯，看地上的人因为突如其来的光线刺激而皱著眉，走了过去伸手盖上他的眼睛让他缓缓。  
李赫宰倒不领情，甩开对方的手恶狠狠的瞪着男人，这感觉实在很奇怪，一个和自己长得一模一样的人在自己面前，而自己还被困在这里任他玩弄？  
死变态！你自己不觉得恶心吗！  
银赫抬起对方的下巴盯着那人的杏仁眼，安安静静的认真观察对方脸上的每个毛孔，越看越像著迷似的随后吻上那肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。  
被吻的李赫宰自然挣扎的厉害，但碍于身上的束缚和药效根本无法反抗，对方打开自己的贝齿强行伸入舌头扫进对方的口腔，将对方嘴里所有的甘甜都吸了过来，又紧追着对方的舌头不放。  
经历了一个不怎么顺畅的接吻，银赫放开对方的嘴，手指抹过嘴角残留的透明液体笑了一下，又看向满脸潮红的李赫宰。  
「不只长的一样，身材也一样，我的裤子你穿起来刚刚好呢。」银赫摸向对方的大腿滑落至膝盖，力道不轻不重的来回抚摸像是在爱抚著一隻品种尊贵的猫，虽说双腿使不出力气但觸觉仍然还是存在的。  
「你给我喝了什么...」李赫宰放低口气的问男人，他想如果自己不那么强势他也许就不会玩了吧？会放了自己吧？  
「让你乖一点的东西。」银赫露出笑容，李赫宰第一次觉得原来自己的笑容也可以这么可怕的吗？银赫再次凑近对方，眼神转变成犀利的视线看著李赫宰。  
「呀，我就看上你了，我觉得很有趣。」低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，银赫怜爱的摸上对方的耳垂搓揉著，满意的感受到李赫宰的颤抖。  
「你...別闹了好不好...我根本不认识你啊...你放了我吧拜託你...」李赫宰着急的嗓音带上哭腔求饶著，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落至脖颈，碰上对方的眼泪银赫用手抹去后递到自己嘴边舔了一口，鹹味在口中扩散。  
「我还没看过自己哭的模样呢。」见对方落泪也不感到紧张，眼前的人和自己长的一模一样，可却一直在露出自己从来没有展现过甚至是不可能展现的表情。  
这让银赫感到更好奇，他想看看这另外一个他还有什么表情和情绪是自己没有的。  
银赫起身拉开一旁櫃子的第一个抽屉，拿出一根细长的鞭子。李赫宰看见鞭子的时候眼神立刻变了，害怕的说不出话来只能疯狂的摇头试图让对方心软。  
银赫毫不留情的甩下一鞭，精準的打在对方的腰间，李赫宰疼的缩紧了身体，但被箝制著又无法躲的太远，只能等着下一个动作的来临。  
「我一直以为我就是个真男人，我承认我霸道、冷漠、又不会给別人好脸色，我一直以来都是很冷静的。」银赫再甩出一鞭打上李赫宰的大腿。  
「可是看见你后，你现在让我知道了，原来我也可以有这么欠干的一面啊。」银赫蹲下身看著李赫宰眼角残留的泪水和颤抖的嘴唇，内心的兴奋又再度上升。  
「我是舞者，我表演的时候其他人总说我跳起舞来很诱人...很性感...」银赫再往第二个抽屉打开，拿出一把锐利的剪刀往李赫宰的衣服剪去。  
「啧，那些女人说什么来着？说我像个霸道的总裁？又说我很苏又很A？」把对方的上衣剪的破烂后扯掉丟至一旁，又拿起鞭子往背部甩去。  
「唔...別打了拜託......」李赫宰已经哭的泣不成声，他害怕眼前的人接下来的行动。  
「她们说的放荡的样子，大概就是你现在这样对吧？」拉开第三个抽屉，银赫拿出一个红质项圈，上头还有两个色情的乳夹。  
替李赫宰戴上项圈，现在更像极了一隻乖巧的宠物在自己的手上。将两个乳夹夹至胸前已经挺立的乳粒上，扯了扯链条。  
「啊嗯...痛...」李赫宰绷紧身体不敢轻举妄动，胸前的乳粒传来的刺痛感爬窜他全身甚至是神经。从来没有被这样对待的李赫宰完全无法预知接下来会发生的事。  
银赫将李赫宰的裤子拖下至膝盖处，裤头软绵的材质垫在李赫宰的膝盖上，也好让李赫宰舒服些。  
下半身已经高高举起，银赫彷彿在看每次自慰的自己一般，摸上那处炙热开始掏弄起来。  
「啊！不...嗯啊...拜託...別啊哈...」双腿仍然无力，只能扭动着自己的腰肢尝试甩开身下那人的手，酥麻感遍佈全身，李赫宰的泪水再次夺眶而出。  
指尖轻抚过龟头处，敏感的神经让李赫宰猛的打颤，嘴里除了不要和拜託之外都被满满的呻吟取代。  
在李赫宰快要高潮时银赫放开了手站起身，迅速的拿起鞭子往对方身上猛烈的抽打，皮肤本就白皙的李赫宰被印上了好几道深红的痕迹。  
「我们皮肤都很白，她们看到我上半身的时候应该就是这种感觉吧？很兴奋呢。」银赫抚过被自己打出的红条痕迹，一处一处缓慢的舔上，手再掏弄起李赫宰的性器。  
银赫持续的玩弄，一直在李赫宰快达到顶点时适时的分手，随后便是猛烈的鞭打，玩的过瘾了便打开櫃子最後一个抽屉。  
白色的油漆、跳蛋、布条。  
用黑色的布条摀住对方的眼睛，在后脑完美的打了个蝴蝶结。黑色的布条显的李赫宰的皮肤更白。  
手指抹了一把白色的油漆，拉起脖子的项圈把李赫宰身体往上提，两指直直进入后穴。  
「啊啊...不要！出去...嗯啊...」用手肘拨弄著乳夹，乳头已经红肿的渐渐失去知觉，下身的硬挺也迟迟得不到抚摸来解放，身体放鬆不下来，只能紧紧的绷紧全身上下，也把银赫的手指紧紧的吸附著。  
「真紧...」银赫皱著眉像是在做实验似的继续挖弄著后穴，渐渐感到可以容纳第三根手指后又抽出再次沾上油漆三指没入。  
胸前、身后、下身传来的各种刺激让李赫宰感到晕眩，快晕过去又被对方用鞭子打醒。  
待差不多以后银赫平淡的神情把跳蛋直直塞进对方体内，在体内四处的按压像是在寻找什么。  
直到李赫宰一个激动的收缩，银赫便把跳蛋放在那一处，伸出手摸了摸跳蛋的线头随后按下开关开至最大档。  
「啊啊啊...啊哈...唔別......嗯哈...呜...」前所未有的快感充斥著李赫宰的脑袋，从来没有尝过情事，而这些快感又不停歇的一次比一次强烈贯穿著自己。  
银赫欣赏的看著眼前的画面，手不时挑动乳夹，又把跳蛋的开关时大时小的移动着，折磨的李赫宰已经说不出话来，房间内剩下的只有呻吟和跳蛋忽大忽小的嗡嗡声。  
拿出手机拍下眼前的画面，把黑布条解开看见李赫宰被情慾覆盖迷濛的双眼，银赫瞬间心跳漏了一拍，狠狠的吻上对方的唇堵住呻吟的宣洩。  
缺氧导致脑袋更加的不清醒，李赫宰从努力的挣扎到无力的扯著手铐，被放开嘴的时候大大的呼吸了一口气又立刻被无法控制的呻吟取代。  
银赫拿过口袋里的眼镜，是李赫宰一开始戴着的那副无镜片黑框眼镜，将它再次戴回主人身上，把对方的被汗沾的湿漉漉的浏海往上一撩拨，迫使对方抬起头来和自己对视。  
「忘不掉...」银赫再次拿出手机把眼前的画面一一拍下， 随后用手当作勺子捞了一池的白色油漆从李赫宰的头顶淋下。  
油漆黏稠的从李赫宰的一头黑毛缝隙中滑落到额头再到眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，最後沾上整个粉红的胸膛至最底下的私密处。  
液体缓缓的流动又增加了李赫宰觸觉上的快感，冰凉的油漆碰过的每一处像是在浇熄自己身上的火热，冷热交杂的感觉让快感大幅上升。  
银赫拿过粗糙的鞭子环成圆形的模样，像个圈圈套上李赫宰的性器来回摩擦。粗糙的材质觸碰上龟头的时候李赫宰就受不了了，来回没几下便全数射了出来。  
房间一片杂乱，地上的白色液体参杂著满满的精液，腥味遍佈房内，银赫解开对方的手铐将人抱起。


End file.
